John's Sign --My First Fanfiction Johnlock (SherlockBBC)--
by Little Anni
Summary: -This story was written previous to Season Three of SherlockBBC- Sherlock has been gone for three months, and John is trying to find a way to cope with missing a piece of his heart named Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1: Voices of the Void

"John."

His voice was like a whisper in the darkness to John, and his frightened heart was searching for an answer. Anything that would give the slightest sign of his best friend's survival. Survival? As if Sherlock would actually survive that incident, he had_no pulse_. If he is still alive, oh boy if he is, he would bother John about how bored he is or how we don't have milk just to lure John into the flat. Did Sherlock crave his existence? Like the nicotine patches he covered himself with? He wouldn't let a single person threaten or tamper John's existence. It was almost as if John was Sherlock's defenseless kitten, despite John saving Sherlock countless times. He shot a man to save him! What if Sherlock disappeared, for _too_ long? Long enough to miss a thrilling case or a desperate chase. He would return eventually, right? Oh right, from the dead because last time John remembered the bloody idiot jumped off of a sixty-foot building. Sherlock could not make it through the day without his trusty doctor. It was a statement set in stone, a doctor and the world's only consulting detective would just solve cases, save lives, but also end them.

"John."

John paused, his breath held in his throat. His eyes were tearing-up; taking the blunt of the sleepless nights John has had to endure silently. His eyes scanned the room, in search of a spark of hope. He glanced at the last remaining object in the room and he found it.

"Sherlock?" John franticly whispered, his hands shivering.

No answer. No little hints or clues, not anything for John to cling to. Except for Sherlock's coat. The coat Sherlock always wore, wherever he went. Even during that one time they solved a difficult case and they giggled like children about it later, like it was a big joke. Sherlock's sudden disappearance had not been a joke, as much as John tried to shove it off his wounded shoulder. It has been several times that-

"John."

The voice echoed throughout the flat again, and it was the familiar tone of Sherlock Holmes.

-vVv-

-vVv-

-vVvVvVv-

-vVv-

-vVv-

~ This story was a little drabble that I wrote in 2013 before season three. I decided that I should post this because it was honestly my first offical fanfiction that I wrote. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!~

~Little_Anni 3

P.S. If you would like me to continue this, let me know! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Lacking a Sound

"Sherlock..." John murmured to himself.

Tears started to flow out of his eyes. He sniffled as he sobbed. He did not resist his overwhelming emotions, for he clearly saw that it was futile to do so. Months on end without Sherlock have been driving the lonely doctor practically insane.

Soon after the detective disappeared, Anderson started to produce theories. Whether it be that he predicted that Sherlock faked his death or there was a decoy, not a single soul would be a follower to his ideas. John's own hope for his detective's survival was slim to none. As much as John wanted to believe his lies for the several months that he has, he knew that Sherlock was dead. This situation was not a joke from the start as John believed. Death is not a joke; it certainly does not bring laughter to the sane people of this world. Having faith in the matter would not change anything, and it is not like Sherlock would appear on command.

John sighed out of frustration and swiftly rubbed his tears away with the sleeve of his blue jumper. He gave one last sniffle and walked into the kitchen to start brewing his morning coffee.

~-+-~o~-+-~

~-+-~oOo~-+-~

~-+-~o~-+-~

Irene Adler glanced towards Sherlock. He was not paying attention to the lunch they were having at the petit cafe. Sherlock rose his gaze briefly, only to be brought down quickly. He just fiddled with his hands awkwardly at the silence. She sighed as she sensed that Sherlock was not going to start or partake in a conversation.

"Sherlock?" Irene tapped the detective's shoulder.

Sherlock was instantly snapped out of his daze. He recollected himself and then harshly stared at her for disturbing his thoughts.

"Do you still miss John?" Irene abruptly questioned him before Sherlock had the chance to ignoring her presence. "You are acting... different without him. It is getting in the way of our work."

Sherlock was startled by the question and stayed silent. He nervously scratched his neck in an attempt to avoid the situation. He secretly knew that the words that just came out of Irene's lips were true. He tried to avert his eyes from the eye contact he shared with Irene. She raised an eyebrow at his silence. She eventually gave up on trying to get an answer out of him. The woman snatched up her purse and turned towards Sherlock.

"Stop worrying about your boyfriend so much." Irene snickered and handed Sherlock a manila envelope with information on their next target. She casually walked out of the cafe, leaving Sherlock to solve the case himself.

-vVv-

-vVv-

-vVvVvVv-

-vVv-

-vVv-

~ This has been physically written after Season 3, so there are some slight spoilers if you have not watched Season 3 as of yet. Just as a note, Sherene/Shirene is not the main shipping in this story and Johnlock is the main shipping in this story. :3 Thank you for reading!

~Little_Anni 3

P.S. You are amazing! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Five Steps Behind

~Chapter 3: Five Steps Behind~

~~Almost One Year after Sherlock's Disappearance~~

John briskly walked into the city diner and glanced around. His eyes squinted towards the girls having their dinner alone, and that meant that they were waiting for someone. He searched for a certain woman. She had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. A smile would compliment her looks and made her shine brighter. His sight flickered from one side of the restaurant to the other. His gaze finally set on her. John thanked the waitress for offering to lead him to his table and stepped forward. He paced nervously towards her table. His leg limped and his hand twitched on his cane as he walked.

"Mary, it is such a pleasure to see you." John anxiously smiled at her.

Mary smiled back, "I could say the same."

The duo looked over the menu, but John was not even looking at his options. Mary was occupied with her menu yet he was not. His mind began to wonder off instead of focusing on the dinner. John's mind instantly shifted to a darker state of his past, living without Sherlock. The anniversary of his death was approaching at a threatening pace. It was almost a year that John has been alone. He had no exhilarating crimes to solve or anything else to occupy his time other than his job as a doctor. John was forced to suppress the constant want to purchase milk. After he bought it, his heart felt disappointed that Sherlock was not there on the lounging chair complaining about his boredom. He didn't have a curly-haired detective demand his presence every day.

John was shaken out of his thought process as the waiter arrived at the table. He blinked several times and brushed off the non-existent dust off his coat. With an awkward cough, he checked if Mary noticed his little scene. She did not even bat an eye when he looked at her for signs of emotion, so he assumed that she did not notice it. Mary lifted to head from her water to look at John. He smiled briefly and quietly laughed while Mary shifted her gaze towards the waiter. As the waiter stood beside the table patiently, he asked for our orders.

"I will have the steak, please." Mary looked at John expectantly for there was a moment of silence.

John coughed quietly at the slight awkwardness because he has not even glanced at the menu a single instance in their 'date.' He did not classify this as a real date to be truthful. The dinner and expensive entrees set the mood, yet something was missing. Even with his supposed love interest, he did not feel that feeling that would complete their date. Not butterflies in his stomach or blushing occurred when John was around Mary. He did love her but as a sister, not a wife. He saw Harry's kind of smile and laugh from her. Mary did love him with all of her heart, and it tore him apart to break their relationship. The guilt haunted him, knowing that she had romantic intentions.

He looked up to notice that the waiter was still there, without his order. His eyes nervously rose to the waiter's face. "I will have the steak as well," John handed the menus to the waiter. "Please."

The blond waiter smiled tightly, which proved that he had a very short temper. He had been forced to wait for however long that John's mind has wondered off. His scuffed up uniform proved that- John interrupted his thoughts with a realization. He was deducing the waiter for crying out loud. Sherlock of all people would deduce the waiter, not little military doctor John. He sighed aloud which brought Mary's attention.

"Is something bothering you, John?" She gave a genuine smile and delicately blinked. "You seem a little off today."

His nervous hands rubbed together, "Nothing, nothing at all. I am fine, Mary, no need to worry." His gaze wondered away from her own gaze.

"Are you sure?" Mary implied, while he figured that she was actually trying to find out what was distracting him.

"Yes," John reassured gently, trying not to frighten her with his usual angry tone of voice when he was not able to control it, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She curiously inquired, and it hurt to see her beam at him innocently knowing that he would have to lie. Talking about Sherlock would only prove to her that he did not move on. Practically a year has passed and John could not forget his friendship with Sherlock. She did not actually like talking about the topic of Sherlock since it would almost bring John to tears.

"Harry is drinking again." The doctor faked a sigh of frustration. "She needs rehab but she will not let me help her."

This lie was partially true at least. It was possible that Harry has gone back to drinking because of Sherlock deduction when they first met. The consulting detective doubted that she had stopped and the doctor secretly did as well. Harry was the one that could pull off a lie like that. That talent was not gained by John obviously since he was the worst faker alive. He was surprised when Mary bought into it and he felt mercy. He wanted to tell what was actually on his mind. He wanted to tell anyone in fact, since the one person who he was inseparable with has disappeared.

~-+-~o~-+-~

~-+-~oOo~-+-~

~-+-~o~-+-~

"Mycroft," Sherlock sighed, "How much longer?"

He chuckled, "You are so impatient at times."

The consulting detective glared at his older brother, "Well?"

"Another year," The British government did not even dare to look at his younger brother.

The look of depression on the younger genius tore apart Mycroft's stone-cold heart. He cringed as he absorbed his brother's reaction. It was full of pure sadness and guilt. He was not sure why he felt guilty though. It could have been that he felt at fault for John's loneliness or that he has to lie to his friends. They were the only friends that Sherlock has had during his entire life, except for Redbeard. Mycroft assumed that both of these were the cause of his depression and guilt.

Sherlock could not bear even a single year without Watson. He slowly grew insane with being forced to 'lay low' for the sake of his friends. Although he knew that it was for the best, it killed him on the inside to lie to the people who trusted him. His friends trusted Sherlock to not hurt them, but he did either way. He keeps on telling himself that it was to protect them, and he was right to lie to them. It was difficult to believe them despite the lies that a person tells themselves, are the most believable ones.

He was supposed to be completely alone this year on Mycoft's orders. No holidays were to be attended according to Mycroft. Contact with any of his friends was forbidden, regardless of the situation. Of course, Sherlock broke these rules.

-vVv-

-vVv-

-vVvVvVv-

-vVv-

-vVv-

Greetings fellow people of the awesome! This has been the second addition to, "John's Sign," and a little one-sided Mary/John is shown. Seeing as this is a Johnlock story, I have to bend canon in order to let Johnlock happen. I have to make it about a year or so after Sherlock's disappearance because John's wedding was already planned along with expecting a child soon after the second year of Sherlock's disappearance. Thanks for reading! ^_^

~Little_Anni 3


End file.
